


(Vid Playlist) Ghanima Atreides/Leto Atreides the most Epic Twins story 'Children of Dune'

by megancyber



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Twins, saviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancyber/pseuds/megancyber
Summary: LETO & GHANIMA in The Epic DUNE Frank Herbert series ACCEPT and FACE Destiny to save Humanity -  this tale set in galactic future of humanity dealing with politics, religion, ecology and the human species. The twins have been connected prebirth psychic with memories of all their ancestors and each other.This is just like my Odo/Kira vid playlisting fan art posting





	(Vid Playlist) Ghanima Atreides/Leto Atreides the most Epic Twins story 'Children of Dune'

**Author's Note:**

> **I spent hours trying to make scenes but had to chop it into 5min clips to post on Youtube in hopes of avoiding complete Youtube BLOCKs
> 
> So I added more of my own included into my Playlist other Dune fans' vids  
> It's covers mainly the positive and demonstrative supportive caring devotion friendship love

Leto II & Ghanima playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC34E5CF002224561  



End file.
